Up to now, aerosol containers, and full-open DI cans, in which an uneven engraved mark is applied by embossing and in which polychrome printing is applied in the vicinity of this embossed mark, are available in the market. The ornamenting process for these containers was performed by two separate machines, a first printing process by the printing machine and a second embossing process by the embossing machine. Such traditional printing methods are shown in Patent Document 1. A blanket barrel of the printing machine, and a blanket are provided. When the ink transferring to the blanket and a container is carried out, an ink contained in an ink doctor is sequentially transferred to a printing cylinder through a tinting roller, an ink fountain roller, and an ink distributing roller. A printing plate on which each pattern is engraved is attached to the periphery of these printing cylinders. Each ink is shifted to the printing plate. Then, these synthesized patterns are transferred to the blanket by contact with each other. Next, these synthesized patterns are printed on the surface of the container. The container is held by a plurality of mandrels provided on the circumference of a turn table, and the synthesized pattern is printed on the surface of the container by being placed in contact with the blanket.
After the printing, embossing is applied to the container surface by using an embossing device, which is a separate device from the printing device, as shown in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 includes a figure showing the cross sectional view, when an engraved portion is applied on the surface of the bottomed cylindrical container by embossing. A mandrel is inserted in the container, supporting the container. The mandrel is composed of an elastic member made of urethane resin, etc., attached on the periphery and an interior iron core.
Next, a formed body contacted and depressed to the surface of the container in order to apply an embossed mark to the surface of the container is made of metal, ceramics, cured resin etc. The formed body is supported by a shaft so as to be movable in a vertical direction or rotatable. In the surface of the formed body, a formed protrusion to form an engraved portion in the surface of the container is formed. By this formed protrusion, the engraved portion is formed on the surface of the container. When in press forming, the elastic member contacting inside of the container absorbs effectively a depressing force from outside and makes it easy to form the engraved portion (see Patent Document 1). Another method to apply an embossed mark has been used, in which the embossed mark is applied to the container surface by sandwiching between an inner mold and an outer mold.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-84636